


【Y2/SN】坚果双皮奶

by 残阳雪 (SunSnow)



Series: 我们生活的世界 [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunSnow/pseuds/%E6%AE%8B%E9%98%B3%E9%9B%AA
Summary: 前篇为《红豆双皮奶》**可至LOFTER阅读http://sunsnow1125.lofter.com/
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho, SN - Relationship, Y2 - Relationship, 磁石 - Relationship
Series: 我们生活的世界 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1374010
Kudos: 4





	【Y2/SN】坚果双皮奶

**Author's Note:**

>   
> PS：  
>  1、ABO，A×O  
>  2、OOC严重  
>  3、纯属瞎编，没有逻辑  
> 

介于樱井翔的催促，为对方寻找床伴的事情让接受了这个委托的松本润焦头烂额。和相叶雅纪对上条件后，交换过双方的照片，松本润赶紧敲定时间并通知了让他烦不胜烦的樱井翔。直到一个多月后的今天，樱井翔请他吃饭，作为完成拉皮条这种一言难尽的行为的犒劳，松本润才发现自己居然还不知道这场拉皮条的另一个主角的名字。

“Ninomiya Kazunari？”松本润差点折断手里的筷子。

“怎么了？这名字不挺好听的？”樱井修拌着其貌不扬却香味扑鼻的荞麦面。

“不行，你必须跟他分开。”

“理由？”

“他看上的是你的钱。”松本润郑重其事。

“这有什么问题吗？”樱井翔开始嗦面。

“这不是什么问题的问题，他真的是那种，那种很难形容的那种……”松本润组织语言，“他从来没和谁交往过，也没说过自己的性向是A是B还是O，把所有舔狗都捏得死死的，我舍友现在都还对他念念不忘。遗憾的是他不是我喜欢的那款，但脸长得是真的好看……”

“这，和他看上我的钱，有什么必然联系吗？”樱井翔抬手打断。

“他明明不差钱，但是和舔狗出来吃饭，从来都不肯AA，一个硬币都没有掏过。”松本润义正辞严，“那么多舔狗，前前后后都请他吃遍了东京的高级餐馆，连他的手都没有拉过。”

“那可真是太好了。”樱井翔露出笑容。

松本润沉默了几秒。

“……Alpha出门在外找炮友，真的要小心。”松本润继续努力，“万一他答应和你做炮友，是为了敲一笔大的呢？”

“你这倒是提醒了我。”樱井翔放下筷子。

松本润放下心来。

“只是把信用卡副卡给他，还是不够真诚。”樱井翔用餐巾纸擦嘴，“和我去逛街，帮我参考一下送他什么礼物。”

松本润睁大眼睛。

“上周送他的迈巴赫他好像不是很喜欢，晚上做的时候不是很配合，不尽兴。”樱井翔回忆，“那对钻石袖扣他倒是挺喜欢的。”

松本润短暂地失去了思考能力。

“……你不怕他是来骗你钱的？”松本润机械地吐出这句话。

“我愿意给他的，哪里说得上骗。而且睡都睡了，又不是在交往，难道你还想一分钱都不出？”樱井翔面露诧异，“没看出来啊，你这么渣的？”

松本润看着面前剩了大半的意面，突然间失去了胃口。

“咦，今天情人节，走走走挑礼物去。”骨节分明的手指摸上下巴，樱井翔露出一个含蓄的微笑，“他肯定做了巧克力蛋糕在等我。”

张了张嘴，松本润一点都不想问巧克力蛋糕是怎么一回事。

“他做饭可好吃了，又好看又好吃，可惜就是不常做，非得哄开心了才愿意进厨房……”

放下筷子开始穿外套，松本润选择性不去听樱井翔的逛店选礼物规划。

……

医院诊室里，相叶雅纪看完二宫和也的检查结果，眉头皱起。

“樱井翔怎么没标记你？”相叶雅纪百思不得其解，“他是有什么障碍吗？”

“别乱说，说话前多想想。”二宫和也微笑，“你见过会标记床伴的Alpha？”

“睡过的发情期的Omega的，我还真没见过没标记的，整个医院都没见过。”相叶雅纪认真道，“说真的，他不会是不行吧？”

“比你行，真的。”二宫和也言辞恳切。

“你怎么会知道我行不行。”相叶雅纪失笑。

“你以为，你之前交往的那些Omega和Beta，为什么和你分手？”二宫和也叹息，“你让我去问原因的时候，他们都说是因为你不行。”

“……哈？”相叶雅纪陷入混乱。

“不是说那种不行，是你太单调了，只会单纯的撞。一开始很刺激没错，后来就没意思了。”二宫和也好心解答。

相叶雅纪沉默了几秒。

“你说樱井翔比我行？”

二宫和也点头。

“比如？”相叶雅纪试图挣扎。

“……酒店，公寓，车里，他办公室，都有过，不止一次。”二宫和也略作停顿，“玄关，沙发，餐桌，厨房，浴室，每次都有换姿势。”

相叶雅纪用了一点时间消化这些内容。

“那为什么还没标记？他这么控制得住？”回想了一下自己行医以来的病例，相叶雅纪没有遇到过一个Alpha能忍住不在生殖腔里成结。

“戴套很难吗？”二宫和也挑眉。

“……嗯，是，戴套就没问题……那，成结的时候你不难受？”相叶雅纪的疑问发自内心。

“难受确实是难受的……”二宫和也摸摸鼻子，“但是和爽比起来，不值一提。”

相叶雅纪差点把化验单捏破。

“总之，你的信息素系统暂时是稳定了下来，但随时可能失衡。”医生的职业素养让相叶雅纪强行冷静下来，“要么随时随地有个Alpha在你身边用信息素调整你的状态，要么找个Alpha标记你，就这两个办法。”

“哦，行吧。”二宫和也做出决定，“找个时间帮我搬家。”

“搬家？搬哪？”相叶雅纪生出警觉。

“樱井翔的公寓，他好像说下个月会把产权转给我。”二宫和也在手机上划划划，“这套公寓离他公司近，有需要打电话给他，他随时能过来。”

相叶雅纪陷入呆滞。

“定位发你了，你下班，不，明天来帮我搬家。”二宫和也收好检查结果和相关单据，关门离开，“对了，情人节快乐，我有多买一点巧克力，明天记得提醒我给你。”

穿白大褂的相叶雅纪仰头倒在椅子上，什么事情都不想做了。

……

入夜，樱井翔按响酒店套间的门铃。

二宫和也一开门，就被塞了一捧巨大的金箔玫瑰。

“情人节礼物，这是店里最大的一捧了。”

“唔，回头我放你公寓里当摆件。”

把解下的领带丢在沙发上，樱井翔一眼看见茶几上的小蛋糕。

“情人节限定款，特地给你预定的。”

“我还以为你会自己动手做。”

解开衬衫领口的纽扣，樱井翔打量着二宫和也的腰。

“蛋糕这种东西，等你生日再说。”二宫和也侧靠在沙发背上，裹在松散的浴袍里的身体若隐若现，“今天你易感期？”

“是呀，准备怎么帮我？”樱井翔凑到二宫和也面前。

“先去洗澡。”Omega揪着眼前的衬衫领口，把Alpha牵到浴室门口，“有一晚上呢，急什么。”

正当二宫和也准备放手，却被樱井翔勾着腰带进了浴室。

“一起泡澡嘛。”樱井翔用手拂过Omega后颈的腺体。

“要做就做，说这么多干嘛。”二宫和也因为Alpha的撩拨身体抖了抖。

遵从自身感觉与欲望的两个人一起跌进了温热的水中。

“让我咬一下？”樱井翔凑在二宫和也的耳边。

“让你做还不够？”手指探入身后的感觉让Omega四肢发软。

“情人节呢，不能玩点不一样的？”Alpha的失望浮夸又刻意。

“还有什么是你没玩过的？”二宫和也不耐地扭动腰部，“还是你又学了什么新的东西？”

“玩是玩过，但不能说玩过就是掌握了，对吗？”覆着薄茧的手指停在最柔软的地方不再动弹，“要不你来选，嗯？”

“你指头是折在里面了吗？要做就快一点。”红着眼仰起头，眼里的慵懒在月光下甚是勾人，“医生说我是离不开Alpha的，你要是让我不满意了我明天就换……”

炙热的吻落在嘴唇上，吞掉了未出口的词句。

……

次日，在二宫和也租的公寓门口按门铃未果的相叶雅纪拨通了二宫和也的手机。

“唔——”

接通后的暧昧声响让相叶雅纪再次陷入沉默，并挂掉了电话。

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  【TBC】Maybe？  
>  ————————  
>    
>  太久没动这个合集，在剧情向的路上一去不复返，现在发现自己已经写不出沙雕了是怎么回事  
>  重点是剧情向我也很菜（瘫倒  
>    
>  情人节快乐各位~  
>    
>  （欢迎私聊和提问，可以的话想有人聊天啦www  
> 


End file.
